


Love Creates Love Only

by within_a_dream



Series: Love Creates Love Only [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Five moments Taako and Magnus share during the Stolen Century arc, plus one after the mindwipeTitle from an e.e. cummings poem





	Love Creates Love Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



**I. Homeworld**

Taako recognizes one of his coworkers already when they meet.

"Looks like your type!" Lup whispers, nudging him and pointing to Magnus. (Was that even his name? People gave fake names for hookups, didn't they?)

"He really, really, is." Taako grimaces. "Like, so much my type that I've already hit that."

"Wait, he's bar man?"

Magnus waves and walks over to Taako. "We've met. How do you feel about picking things up where we left off last night?"

"I could get behind that." Taako narrows his eyes. "But don't take this to mean I'm buying into the whole teamwork thing."

**II. The Animal Kingdom**

Magnus plans a date. Training was too busy to find time to breathe, much less properly date, but he's making time now.

His teachers had helped him set up a dinner, and he leads Taako into the woods blindfolded.

"Don't think this is necessary, man," Taako says, stumbling over a root.

"We can't ruin the surprise!"

Taako grudgingly lets Magnus lead him the rest of the way with minimal complaining. When Magnus takes the blindfold off, Taako gasps.

"Did you make all this food, for me?"

Magnus shrugs. "I had some help."

Taako kisses him, and sits down. "You're amazing."

**III. The Beach World**

Taako thinks it's very generous not to make Magnus wear a blindfold. Instead, because he's sensible, he takes Magnus to a little bay far from the ship and hands him a coconut glass.

"Sit back, relax, and enjoy The Taako Experience. That's what I named the cocktail," he clarifies at Magnus's confused look.

Magnus laughs, and takes a sip of his drink and quickly hides a grimace. "It's very…sweet."

Taako whisks it away, replacing it with a beer. "No need to humor me, Magnus. It's your night!" He returns to his own Taako Experience, and leans over to kiss Magnus.

**IV. Tesseralia**

It's the day of the big game, and Taako has invited himself along to watch.

"I thought you didn’t like sports, hon," Magnus says, trying to convey through his eyes that Taako really, really doesn't have to subject himself to this.

Taako gives him a scathing look. "I like _you_ , idiot, and you've spent this entire cycle mentoring these kids. Damned if I'm going to miss it because I hate sports."

Magnus would have insisted that Taako didn't have to come. But it's wonderful, seeing him in the stands. When they win, Taako's cheers make Magus feel like he's floating.

**V. The Legato Conservatory**

A few weeks into his studies at the Conservatory, Magnus gives Taako a gift. Taako unwraps it cautiously, not sure what to expect. He's seen Magnus's ducks, but for the past few days, Magnus has been jealously guarding whatever he's been carving—which makes sense, now.

When the paper falls away, Taako finds himself holding what looks suspiciously like--"You made me…a duck?

Magnus looks like his heart's just been broken. "It's a heart! With our initials here, on the side."

"It has a beak!"

"That's an artery!"

Taako kisses him. "Shush, I love my duck-heart. I'll treasure it forever."

  **+1. The Bureau of Balance**

His first time seeing Taako takes Magnus's breath away, and his infatuation only gets worse from there. When he finally works up the nerve to ask Taako on a date, he catches Taako's grin before he schools his face into a parody of indifference.

"Now don't take this to mean I'm buying into the whole teamwork thing," he says, and then, "Yes!" excitement creeping back out.

In that moment, Magnus feels like he's known Taako for much longer than a few weeks, and he says as much.

Taako looks like he might protest, but he ends up whispering, "Me too."


End file.
